Visitors
by DragonGirl wants cookies
Summary: Xavier's school for the gifted is getting some visitors, human ones, how will they react to each other? rated for safety because two of the characters are northern.


AN. Thanks to Howbright I shall for ever call any slice of life fics slice of toast, these will revolve around simple prompts that create fun story lines or just give me an idea that I can expand on.

"I understand, but this could cause problems for some of our new students, maybe later on in the year would be better" Hank said, concerned with what he had been told by the professor.

"That was what I wanted to do but he wouldn't back down" said the professor. Hank raised an eyebrow; the professor normally had no problem telling people no

Charles sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "This is something we need to do, I've been putting this off for way too long Hank, this needs to go ahead"

Hank nodded. "It will have been noticed, so we need to let the students know and be prepared for them to arrive"

The professor blew out a longsuffering breath of air and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Everyone will know by lunch" Hank smiled ruefully.

"That's the problem with teaching telepaths, it will still be a good idea to tell them, we don't want the students to think we're trying to keep secrets from them" Charles said staring at the letter in front of him.

Everyone was sat in the library for a school meeting, most knew what it was about but they still wanted to hear what the professor wanted to say.

"Settle down everyone, now as you have probably found out by now, we will be getting a visit from another school. This is a chance to try and foster good relationships with other schools and the non-mutants that attend."

There was some muttering from around the room, a few of the students looked worried especially the ones that had attended state schools where they had ether had their powers manifested or had been told about some of the treatment of their fellow students.

"They are going to be here in two weeks, if you do not want to meet them, we will not force you but we would like for you to try and talk to them" finished Charles.

"What's going to happen while they're here?" Bubbles asked from her spot lying across the back of the sofa

Cifer who was stood silent and serious by the professor's side cut in.

"They will be joining classes and activities will be organised for everyone to do if they want to join in"

"We know that some of you are sceptical, but it would be good for you to talk to others outside the school" Cifer said in her usual calm voice

Rose, Peter, Kurt and Bubbles were sat on the roof watching the bus arrive.

"This is going to be interesting" Bubbles said as she ate her toast, crumbs scattering all over her black t shirt.

"That one looks like trouble" Rose said pointing at a blond girl wearing clothes that probably barely pass the dress code and was walking around with a scowl on her face.

"She might be nice" Kurt said.

"Don't get your hopes up, she looks like a clone of the girls at my old school, absolute cow doesn't begin to cover it"

"You never know until you meet her, but if you don't want to talk to her you don't have to" Bubbles said leaning back.

"And if anything happens, we can deal with it" Peter said smiling at Rose.

"We should go join the others" Bubbles said finishing her toast.

They made their way down off the roof and into the entrance hall where the rest of the school had gathered. They wandered over to where the others were standing.

"Remember the one I was concerned about?" Rose asked the others.

"The one that looked like she had smelled something bad" Bubbles replied.

"Yup, sounds like she's not happy about being here, she's complaining quite a bit actually" Rose said her ears twitching so she could listen, judging by Logan's expression he could hear what was being said as well.

Happy and Cifer were stood with the other professors, Happy getting ready to calm the room if needed.

The doors opened and the students from the other school filed in behind the headmaster, most of them looked as nervous as Xavier's students- a few of them were trying not to stare but were not doing a good job. One of the girls was the one Rose spotted, still with the sour look and followed by two other girls who looked like watered down versions of her.

The professor introduced the schools to each other, some of them awkwardly waved at each other. They waited as the other school were handed time tables before heading to the first classes of the day.

"Ok, everyone before we end up with a fifty-fifty split in this class, I've made a seating plan, so could you wait for a few minutes" Logan said looking at the mixed class of humans and mutants.

Rose and Kurt were sat next to each other as usual but had one of the visiting students next to them. Logan had organised some group work to try and get them to talk and work together, thankfully Rose and Kurt had someone who also loved history for the class. Part way through the class Logan had to leave to talk to someone outside the room.

"Hey Rose, know what they're saying?" another of Xavier's students asked quietly

"Someone's been sick, Hank is telling Logan because he's free after this class and should be able to keep an eye on them" she said her ears flicking around.

"Can you read minds?" one of the non-mutants asked wide-eyed

"No, I just have really good hearing, and don't be too loud Logan could hear you as well"

"Oh, that's cool I guess" they said looking slightly disappointed.

"Ok everyone, let's see how you've done" Logan said as he re-entered the classroom.

They left the class chatting happily to the student they had been working with, having learnt from her first day they had waited for the room to empty slightly before leaving.

"So, I have languages now but I'll see you in physics and then we can join the others for lunch after that" Rose said to the visiting student before making her way to her next class.

"The English class is this way" Kurt said to the student leading the way.

"I thought that she was your sister at first" the student said, watching Rose walk off.

"Ja, most people think that at first, but once you actually meet us you see that we just look a little similar" Kurt said calmly.

"What languages does she take?"

"German and French" said Kurt.

"So why isn't she in the same English class as us?" the teen asked, confused.

"Because she needs extra help because of dyslexia" Peter said appearing next to them.

They went through the next few classes working with other students, after the initial nervousness everyone had started to talk about things they did outside classes and what their favourite subjects were.

At lunch the tables were crowded with people chatting about what the classes were like and the new friends they made. Kurt, Rose, Peter and Bubbles went to join the table that Jean, Scott, Ororo and Jubilee had sat at.

"It's not been as bad as we thought it could have been" Scott said eating his lunch with great gusto.

"Yea, they're mostly curious about us and our powers" Ororo added leaning on the table.

"One of them asked if I'm telepathic in history, he seemed disappointed when I told him that I'm not" Rose said setting her lunch down on the table.

They sat chatting happily about what happened, Rose heard someone walk up behind them.

"Move!" they all turned around to see the blonde girl and her doppelgangers all staring at them

"Why should we" Jubilee asked eying her like she was the village idiot.

The girl blinked angrily

"Because we are guests and we want this table"

"No. go away" Bubbles said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You freaks think that you run this place, well you don't and I could buy this place easy" she said, not noticing the room stating to become silent.

"Sod off, there are plenty of tables and we were here first" Bubbles said her temper rising.

"What did you say to me you freak!"

"You heard me, everyone else knows to ask nicely and know to find somewhere else when told no. So, Sod Off!"

Kurt had started to rub Rose's back to calm her down as ice had started to creep across the table

"Deep breaths, we can go sit by the lake later, it's going to be fine" he said calmly. His bared his teeth at the bully, tail twitching.

"Oh, come on, stop whining, just move" the blonde said. They watched as she grabbed Rose's jacket and pulled her out of her seat and to the floor, there was a sickening crack of bone breaking and Rose screamed. The table was almost flipped as everyone jumped up, Bubbles and Kurt going straight to Rose's side the rest getting in between the three girls and the crying mutant.

Peter turned to Kurt and told him to get Rose to Hank, partly because he wanted Rose to get some help and partly because he didn't want Kurt to end up getting hurt if they turned on him.

"What is going on here?" Cifer said in a cold voice appearing next to them.

The bully's cronies looked very afraid and shrank a bit.

"We were going to sit down, and they started to call us names and swear at us and pushed that girl to the ground" the leader of the mean girls said trying to sound upset.

"Kurt get rose to Hank so he can have a look at her arm, we will deal with these liars, the rest of you go back to lunch" Cifer said immediately taking control of the situation and directing Happy and Mystique to lead the girls away from the others.

Once they left the room the muttering began, a few of the visiting students told Xavier's students that this wasn't surprising and that they were some of the most entitled girls in the school, the students from Xavier's told the visitors that Rose was particularly delicate due to her fragile bones and had some trouble controlling her powers. Peter grabbed the unfinished meals and vanished, they guessed that he had taken them to Kurt to make sure that they both got something to eat.

Mystique was stood outside Cifer's office with a grim expression, inside the room the three girls were sat in front of her desk while Cifer and Happy were sat behind it.

"Why are you keeping us here" asked the blonde girl.

"We are going to wait for the professor, and then we are going to talk about what happened at lunch" replied Happy.

"But we didn't do anything"

"But Regina that girl looked hurt" one of the girls said.

"Be quiet Melody!" Regina spat, glaring daggers and shoving her slightly.

Happy got up to open the door so the professor could enter.

The professor wheeled in and settled himself on the opposite side of the desk.

"Do you know what you did?" Charles asked the girls.

"We didn't do anything, we wanted to sit at a table and they started swearing at us"

"You broke the arm of one of our students" Cifer stated coldly.

"What do you mean! I barely touched her" she said anger creeping into her voice

"The girl you hurt has problems with her bones due to illnesses and her own mutation" said Cifer, Dark eyes observing, unreadable.

"Oh, come on that's ridiculous"

"Mutation doesn't always result in telekinesis or being able to fly, some mutations can be a weakness" Charles calmly explained.

The two girls who followed Regina started to look uncomfortable, looking at each other, they both were worried about what they would do.

"This is bullshit! I'm calling my father! You're framing me!" Regina shouted standing up suddenly before storming out with one of the girls following her.

Melody sat there for a few minutes, she looked shell shocked, eventually she looked up from her lap, lip quivering, she met Cifer's eyes before bursting into tears

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want anyone to get hurt, she's never had anyone tell her no, I'm only following her so that she doesn't turn on me. I wish I said something, I'm so sorry"

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and her breathing quickened.

"Deep breaths, it's ok, just tell us what you're trying to say slowly, ok" Happy said subtly using her powers to help calm her.

"Ok" Melody smiled a fragile smile.

"Her parents are really rich and never told her no, she is really spoiled and won't take no for an answer. I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything"

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, let's wait for your headteacher and let him know how we want to proceed" said Happy.

When the headteacher arrived, they talked about the punishment that would be given to Regina.

"Those two will have to be banned from future visits unless we get a written apology and Miss Gorge stays away from Rose, you however miss Melody, are welcome here any time" Professor Xavier said in his gentle voice.

Melody started, looking around shocked, she looked at Happy then Cifer mouth hanging open.

"Why? I did-"

"You were the only one of your friends who showed any remorse, even though you were not to blame for what happened. Of course you're welcome here" smiled the headmaster.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

"Do you want to see how Rose is doing, I'm sure she would like to meet you" smiled Happy warmly, putting her arm around her.

"If that would be ok with her then ok" melody replied.

Cifer and a disguised Mystique marched the other two girls out of the school and to the waiting car, there was a man in an expensive looking suit stood next to the car with the same sour look on his face Regina had.

"Are you miss Gorge's father?" Cifer asked the man.

"Yes, why did my daughter call me saying she was yelled at just for trying to find a seat at lunch?"

"Sir your daughter attacked and injured one of our students, she," Cifer answered before being interrupted by Regina.

"That's impossible, she fell off her chair, she can't have broken her arm!"

"If you had listened to what we told you, you would know that she does have medical conditions that make her more fragile than most. Sir if I could talk to you away from your daughter, I would like to explain how we would like to deal with what has happened" they walked a few meters away from the car.

"My daughter said that someone swore at her is that true?" he said concerned that he may be being lied to.

"One of the students that was at the table is from the north west of England, the worst she said was sod off, it's an inflection used in the area she is from and not a swear word" informing him as professionally as possible.

"Do you have any proof that my daughter did this?"

"Yes, we have cameras covering the public areas of the campus for security and safety, they are also equipped with audio so we have a recording of what was said"

"Of course, I'm assuming that you will be dealing with this legally, I would like to avoid a court case so I'm willing to work something out with the school" said the man coolly.

"Thank you, if you leave your number with us we will be in contact to sort things out, I would also ask you to talk to your daughter about what she did and how much damage she could have done if our student had fallen differently due to her weak bones"

They parted ways after exchanging numbers, the father telling the two girls to get in the car and Cifer back into the school to teach her next class.

Melody was led into the infirmary where Rose was, the small mutant perched on the edge of a Guernsey. Kurt and Peter were talking, sat in white plastic chairs next to each other while Rose ate a cookie.

"I should have stepped in" Kurt whispered looking guilty.

"No, I'm the fastest person in the school, I didn't react when I should have it's not your fault" Peter said trying to comfort him.

"Could you stop kicking yourselves, it's kind of depressing, nether of you did anything wrong, we didn't know what she would do-and it was a shock when she grabbed me, you can't read minds so you didn't know what she was doing" Rose said throwing them both a cookie each.

Peter caught them and handed one to Kurt.

"Hi Happy" said Rose warmly, small legs swinging from her impromptu seat.

"Hello Rose, how are you feeling?" asked happy.

"I'm fine and look it matches" she said holding up the pink and blue cast on her left arm, the colours were the same shades as her hair.

"You've certainly recovered, this is Melody, she wanted to see how you were doing" said Happy. Stepping sideways to reveal Melody.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, I should have done something, I'm so sorry" melody hung her head.

"It's fine, like I told those two, it's not your fault, plus I break a bone at least once a year so this is nothing don't worry" said Rose.

Melody blanched.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you didn't do anything your awful friend did, you shouldn't have to feel guilty, the only person who should feel guilty is that cow"

Melody started to look teary eyed, Rose hopped down from her seat and gave her a gentle hug, offering her a cookie.

The day was much better after that, the other students had calmed down and the classes continued, by the end of the day the different students had made friends and promised to continue to talk afterwards. Regina's father talked to the two schools so they could work something out and they received a written apology, however it felt insincere and they decided that it would be best not to allow her to return to the school. It was just another day at Xavier's school for the gifted, the incident had put everyone on the same level of normal for them. This was one of the few incidents that happened over the next few years along with the girls of the school creating project Nightsilver.

AN: Hi it's Dragongirl, once again I want to thank my amazing friend Howbright for reading over and editing this, she did a lot to help me improve and when I got stuck, she gave me some ideas to help me finish this fic. If you've read through the sappy bit then thank you, and thank you for reading, please let me know what you think and where you think I could improve, thank you again and have a cookie (::)


End file.
